


Yay!It's prom night

by MarjoStilesWinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjoStilesWinchester/pseuds/MarjoStilesWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to go to prom night but Derek doesn't...Stiles being stubborn, he's a Stilinski after all, he will do his best to have what he wants, and what if Scott helps him a little?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yay!It's prom night

**Author's Note:**

> So it is the first story that I post here so I'm a little hesitant...and I'm french so sorry if there is some mistakes or weird sentences...comments are welcomed!

As Scott was arriving to Derek's loft he heard something crash on the door. # two seconds before and it would have been on my face...#. Guessing it was now safe to get in, he opened the door just at the moment something was thrown in his direction. He just had the time to duck before it shattered on the wall behind him. Taking awareness of what was happening, he noticed that Stiles was throwing all Derek's breakable objects and that Derek was watching everything without a single reaction. At scott's surprise, he even seemed amused. Instead of standing there doing anything but watch the scene, Scott asked what was at the origin of these rare events.

" Humm...What did you do to him that brought him to throw everything like that? And why do you smile like that? And by the way, he almost hit me in the face with whatever he was getting rid of..."

" Derek doesn't want to go to prom with me" Stiles groaned " so I use his furniture to make him change his mind...but IT WON'T WORK!! He is as stubborn as his wolf!!"

The wolf in question smirked but Scott (as always) would help his friend to make him bend.

" Ask Liam to go with you! I'm sure he would be happy!"

" Stiles knows better than try to make me jealous, except if you want suffer his frustration, do you?" Derek had a point here and the malicious look in his eyes proved that he knew it.

Stiles made this detressed sound at the idea of being deprieved of all the sexy times he has once the doors of Derek's loft are locked. Scott had to do something...he looked at Derek and quickly at Stiles.

" Do what you want but I'm going with Isaac! Tell me if you want me to pick you up!"

Scott smiled at Stiles knowing he had a point and started to leave when Derek forgot his wicked smile and was suddenly worried or angry or both...

"Isaac is going to prom? The full moon is coming and he isn't in full control yet, he can't go. Is he out of his mind?Wait... Are you BOTH of you out of your mind?what is wrong with you?" Derek growled, the color of his eyes changing because of his anger.

Stiles stopped it before something bad happens, he didn't want to be the cause of the argument, he kind of started it so he would put it to an end.

" Derek, Scott is totally able to handle Isaac, plus if you don't trust him, you always can come with me and make sure by yourself that everything go smoothly!"

The wolf looked suspiciously at Stiles and Scott. After all, it won't be the first time that these two tricked him to make him go to one of those things he avoided when it was his time...

" Stiles no. No... Don't look at me like that, it won't work. No way I'm going to this thing."

Stiles sighed dramatically, doing his best to look disappointed and sad.

" Alright you won. But don't expect me to dance!That will never happen. Never."

Stiles had this light in his eyes that wasn't really good for Derek even if he always finds it sexy on him.

" Never say never Derek! Not with me! Once you'll see my perfect swing of my perfect hips, you won't leave me alone on the dance floor!"

Derek scoffed a little. " Of course!! I'll have to scare away everyone who will try to touch you."

Stiles smiled lightly at that. " Maybe but the effect will be the same! You see? you shouldn't fight I always get what I want"

Resigned, Derek growled at Scott but couldn't help but to smile to Stiles. 

The next day, everyone at the prom was surprised to see Stiles coming in with Derek and surprisingly everyone saw Derek glued to Stiles on the dance floor all night long. Later in the night, as they were leaving the gym and going back to Derek's Camaro, Stiles stopped Derek.

"Thanks for coming" he said, suddenly shy like when he first met him, but he looked up smiling, ignoring the blush invading his cheeks. "You see it wasn't as terrible as you thought it would be!"

Derek smirked (yes he does that a lot). "No, it was okay."

And there, Stiles couldn't do anything but to scare Derek to death with what he probably hates the most. "Great because my grades are aweful and Coach wants me to repeat my senior year so Prom Night, see you next year!"

At the look on Derek's face (he seemed confused and terrified at the same time) Stiles couldn't hold back a laugh. Still laughing he put a hand on the wolf's shoulder and enjoying his little victory he ended his suffering.

"Easy Sourwolf, I'm kidding! But next month it's my father's birthday and the whole family will be here. Obviously we both are going to be there!"

Derek unvoluntarily let go of his car keys as Stiles was laughing out loud. The growl and the suspicious smile on Derek's face was surely a sign of a fully well deserved revenge. It was the cue for Stiles to start running. Obviously Derek caught up with him and kept his revenge for when they will be alone hidden by the intimacy of Derek's loft. 

And thank God, it was soundproof.


End file.
